The way of the sith
by Jaketheripper
Summary: After the fall of the republic, Emily becomes a Sith Lord and trains her own apprentices, including her son Darion. The other apprentices are a twi'lek named Exedria, another human named Sirus and a geonosian named Kek., all facing their final trial until becoming sith.
1. Chapter 1

way of the sith.

A possible one shot By Jakethejabberwock

My name is Darion, I am one of many sith apprentices, however I'm slightly above the rest because my mother is also my master, her name is Emily, but all my friends call her Darth Atroceness.

We are close to our final days of training and she had promised us a grueling final test, we were not disappointed, she had us taken down to the surface of a planet known as kashyyk, a forest planet that was famous for its indigenous wookie species, she walked us out of the transport, me, Sirus, another human, Exedria, a twi'lek and kek, a geonosian all walked on to the mushy ground.

Sirus looked around, "not near a town...I'm guessing a survival experiment."

Exedria sighed, holding her left red head tail in her hands, "it's so beautiful."

Kek stomped around experimentally on the ground, "mmm...too...wet..."

My mother exits the ship and addresses us, "alright, there is a camp of Fugitive Jedi that escaped the emperor's judgement, Locate and destroy them! be weary though...Lord Starkiller's apprentices are about, and they are said to be sith prodigies."

She looks at me, "Darion, you will guide them while I am gone."

She gets back on the transport and I chuckle, looking back at my fellow apprentices, "master's pet." Grumbled Sirus.

Ex looked at him angrily, "he's Lady Atroceness's son, he should get a free pass but he's down here with us, man up Sirus, he's one of us."

Kek chuckles, "one of us, his father was a Jedi."

Exedria looks at me and sighs, "his blood doesn't dictate his loyalty, shall we get looking?"

They all look to me for direction and I nod, "hoods up, kek, give us your best guess of the location, Sirus, scout ahead, Ex, you're with me."


	2. Chapter 2

"master's pet."

"stop that!"

Exedria was the oldest of my Mother's pupils, she was like a big sister to me, but we both knew that when the sith training was complete, we'd most likely never see eachother again.

you see, she endeavored to be the emperor's wrath, which is why she wielded a pair of red saber tonfa, whereas I was content to be a sith lord like my mother.

I wielded my father's saber staff, green replaced with black of course, my legacy shadow blade has earned me much praise from my mother's master, the emperor.

I don't know much about my father but I know he betrayed my mother because she told him she was pregnant, and for that I could never forgive him.

Sirus was mandalorian and his attire showed it, the back of cloak showed the symbol of his people and he wore mandalorian battle armor underneath his cloak, back on the ship he had a small bassikisk droid and he wielded two red lightsabers.

Kek was hard to place at best. He didn't share anything with us, which I guess is normal for a sith seeking to kill his master to achieve more power, but as we were, we were like a family, and if he even drew saber around my mother I bet she wouldn't let the pitiful bug live two seconds.

he wielded a single red lightsaber and was quite content with that.

we drew near the enemy encampment, just outside the fugitive camp, we heard voices, "can you sense that?"

"probably just a snake."

"whatever man."

I look at kek, "what do you see?"

"seven Jedi...wait...I see-" his words were Cut short by a boot that landed on his midriff, he shrieked as the figure, wearing black robes and a white mask drew a double bladed green lightsaber, we all drew our sabers as Kek died slowly under the crushing boot of this mammoth man.

"SITH!" he shouts in a mechanical voice, a cyborg.

he pushes my fellows back as the rest of the Jedi escape, I look back at the man, "you prick, this was our final test before we become sith!"

"if it includes killing the last remaining Jedi than you can all go to hell and die."

the voice somehow struck a chord with me, but couldnt tell you where from.

suddenly he looked at me and stopped, "hey! That was my saber staff hilt!"

i nearly dropped my saber staff, "d-dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I am many things, but i would never father a sith!"

Sirus lunged at father with the force of a charging bantha, "ENOUGH TALK!"

his blow is skillfully deflected and my father punches him in the face, crushing his mask and breaking his nose, Sirius staggers away and Ex ignites her saber tonfas, i spin my saber staff and we rush at the old cyborg, only to have me tripped and Ex handle smacked in the nose, knocking her out cold, leaving him with me.

"think you're my son do you?"

i growl at his patronizing tone, "if you dont believe it then dont buy into it."

he sheathes his saber staff, nodding to me and i saw it safe to sheathe my own, "walk with me."

i begin to stroll uneasily next to my father, he takes off his mask to reveal a wizened scarred face with sunken eyes, a breathing apparatus was protruding from his mouth, "where is your mother?"

i look down, clenching my fists, "you betrayed her...I don't know why I don't strike you down here and now..."

i felt his confusion, "you don't understand..."

i growl, "then make me understand, oh so wise father."

he smacks me across the face with a mechanical hand, "don't speak to me like that."

i grasp the aching place on my face, he struck me, yet i felt like i deserved it, "please father, explain.'

he nods, "better, your mother took an opportunity, no one betrayed anybody, once the jedi were prevalent, then the emperor took over and she realized that, now the sith no longer had to hide she didnt have to run away from it all, she asked me to join her but I was all for the main plan, she refused and i decided to let her follow her own path, i allowed her to rend my body in order to give proof to her new master that she was worthy."

i looked at him in awe, "so you...you loved her so much...that you couldn't bare to strike her down..." this new information was pounding through my head, i swayed and my father caught me, "come here my son, let an old man feel some comfort in this cruel world."

i hugged my father and felt happy, suddenly there was the sound of two light sabers igniting, i jumped away from my father to see two black robed figures, "shit."

father ignited his saber, "son, if I help you pass you and your test, promise me you'll tell your mother to come meet me down here."

i nod and the cyborg that was my father was a blur of black and green, mowing down the apprentices, stuffing the bodies in jedi robes and smashing their lightsabers.

"be weary, your friends aren't going to be that way for long."

i nod and he vanishes into the woods, i stand shocked as i watch him vanish


	4. Chapter 4

i waited for them to regain consciousness and we got back to the ship to see that mother had brought along another familiar face and his own daughter as well.

Darth Qorit, a Yautja Sith Lord with a daughter of his own that he brought from his home world.

we knew eachother because my mother had an argument with her father, resulting in a small faction war, something that Darth Sideous decided to settle with an arranged marriage.

yes, I am arranged to be married to a Yautja.

she's not at all unattractive, in fact i find her beautiful, we were actually having a small fling before the whole faction war.

she approached me, me being about 6 ft tall she was obviously 7, red skin, ample proportions and muscles gave her a powerful and sexy appearance, she let her hood down and took off her mask, Sirus and Ex stepped back, frightened, going for their weapons but i stopped them, "wait."

she wrapped her arms around me and brought her face close, we kissed and her mandables wrapped around my head, caressing my hair as we embraced.

she growled contentedly as we broke the kiss, "Darion, what is the meaning of this?" Ex asked, i looked at her, "Exedria Gomeri, this is Paya, my fiance."

Paya nods at her and she crosses her arms, "I would not have you marry such a beast."

paya's lower mandibles flare out and i look at Ex with a look that says, "shut up"

i place a hand on her shoulder, "paya, now is not the time, she knows not."

paya's look conveyed anger, "she risks her skull." she says simply, Ex approaches but i get in between them, "Ex, this is my choice."

she looks over my shoulder at Paya, "I wish to test your skill."

paya laughs, "challenge accepted pyode amedha."

i sigh and throw my hands up, "Ex, i can't help you with this one."

she sighs, "I can handle myself." she looks at Paya, "tomorrow in the main hall."

she leaves and i sigh, leaning back on Paya, "please go easy on her, my love."

she strokes my hair, "very well, but she will still have a trial on her hands." i nod

my mother walks over to us, "sirus, what happened to your nose?"

"jedi."

"and where is Kek?"

"dead."

"and Exedria?"

"signed her own death warrant."

she addresses me, "how did she do that?"

i smile. "she challenged my fiance."

"oh..." my mother looked up at my future wife, "so nice to know my son is in good hands."


End file.
